Brothers At The Waiting Room
by Manavie
Summary: A lil brother meets a big brother at the waiting room and they comfort each other...AlmostI sucks summaries. Guess U should check it out.


**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Supernatural, Dean and Sam .they belong to ****Eric Kripke and CW Network. There won't be any profit made out of this. I simply had a bit fun with the two loving character. **

**A/N : This is my first supernatural fan fic…There will be loads of mistakes. It was an idea I got when I was bored. So this might not be exactly good. I hope you'll be patient with me and read the story.**

**Happy reading**

Brothers At The Waiting Room

_If someone listens or stretches out a hand or whispers a kind word of encouragement or attempts to understand a lonely person; extraordinary things will begin to happen._

_-Loretta Girzartis-_

Dean Winchester hates hospitals. But more than any thing he hates waiting in the waiting room for any news of his little brother. He winced as he absently touched his forearm now neatly wrapped up in a bandage. _'Damn poltergeist'_ He thought bitterly. They were trying to tackle a poltergeist and poltergeists never give an easy time to the Winchester boys; especially Sam. This particular poltergeist found it highly amusing to throw a dragger at him that almost sliced his left arm and threw Sam against the wall like a ragged doll. Dean clenched his fists angrily ignoring the pain in his hand. He stopped pacing for a moment and observed the waiting room. It was crowded with anxious faces waiting for some good news of their beloved ones. It was one of those days where people find sudden liking to visit ER more than often. Dean sighed. Sam was at the surgery and there was no way finding out his condition until the surgery will be over and it's not gonna happen within next 30 minutes or so. Dean sat on the only available seat in the waiting room next to a little boy who was looking at him for a quite while.

_God Sammy…_ Dean sighed again. _You never stop getting into trouble do you?_

" You look restless" the boy pointed the obvious.

'_Well aren't we all Francis?'_ Dean snorted. "My lil brother is in surgery" Dean rubbed his face.

"Oh…"

Dean looked at the watch. Only 10 minutes have passed after he talked with doc and Dean starting to stir crazy. He sighed and started to bounce his knee nervously.

"Hey I'm Jack...age 10" the little boy gave his hand. Dean stared at the boy and the little guy almost shuddered.

"Dean…age 26" Dean said shaking the younger boy's hand. _'You gotta be kidding??'_

"That's my mom and dad over there" Dean looked at them. Their faces were filled with worry and anxiety. It seemed to be that they weren't noticing Jack talking with him.

"You and your brother still hanging around?"

"Surprised?" Dean asked wondering what made the kid ask some thing like that. _Aren't all brothers stuck together until they die??_

"Well that's cool…So wha' happened to your brother?"

"_Some poltergeist sucker happened!"_ Dean was tempted to say. "Some really nasty guy happened" He clenched his fists again slightly wincing.

"My big bro is in surgery too. We have been here for hours"

'_Shit why can't leave this kid him alone' _Dean growled softly

"A drunk driver happened to my brother" Jack said wanting to continue the conversation.

"Suckers!!" Dean replied. Jack nodded. Dean looked at his watch again. _'Damn it. Only five minutes passed. Am I gonna stuck here with 10 year old kid…? God help me'_

"Aren't you taught not to talk to strangers?" Dean asked wanting to get rid of the kid. All he now need is a 10 year boy on his back.

"Mom and dad are here. We are at a hospital"

"Still. Your parents will be royally pissed"

"They won't" Dean looked at the parents again who were still wrapped up in their own pain. '_Hell some parents'_

Dean tried to hum Metallica. Sam at surgery and Jack trying to get him into a conversation. Things are not very calming for his likings. Dean ignored Jack's glances at him.

"I'm scared" Jack suddenly said catching Dean off guard. Dean looked down at the younger boy; eyes cast down and body tensed. Dean sighed again.

"I'm scared too!" Dean admitted. _'Crap I just admitted to a 10 year old kid that I'm scared. If Sammy gets to know this I'll never see the end of it'_

"You are?" Jack asked in pure astonishment as if Dean was some invincible superhero. Dean looked surprised at him too. Jack's look was exact Sammy's look when he was worshiping the very ground Dean walked.

"It's ok to be scared. When it comes to your family" Dean explained.

"But big brothers aren't supposed to be scared" Jack insisted. _'Ah…another big bro worshipper' _Dean opened his mouth and closed it again. _'This is so not right'_

"Yeah…But when their little brothers are in surgeries big brothers can get scared"

"Oh" Jack frowned. But the little guy was still nervous and tensed as he was before. Dean guessed that Jack actually admitted that he was scared because Dean was a big brother. May be Jack needed a one right now and he happened to be one of the choices available.

"Well tell ya what? You tell me about your big brother and I'll fill you with my lil brother" Dean offered. Hell he needs to get himself calmed too. He might go nuts because of impatience before the surgery ends and he needs to hold on. May be talking will work both side and may comfort both of them a little.

Jack was taking his time thinking about the offer. Finally he made his decision. "Ok you first"

"Fine. My little brother is Sam he's four years younger than me"

"Mine is George. Seven years older than me" Jack said promptly.

"Good. So what's your brother like?"

" He's the bestest big brother in the world" Dean smiled as he vaguely heard a five years old Sammy saying the exact words at kindergarten ;on a function at the presence of all the parents; about their favorite idols ; turning Dean into a new shade of red color.

"Well that's cool cuz my Sammy is the bestest lil brother in the world" Dean smirked. _'And I'll sell my baby just for admitting it.' _

"He's my best friend and we play together."

"Oh boy…Join the freaking my-bro-my-best-pal club" Jack rolled his eyes.

"George is the coolest person in the world. He's funny and always helps me around. Not to mention he's really briny" Dean pictured a Mr. Perfect.

"Great my Sam is a geek boy wonder. He got a full ride to Stanford" Dean said proudly.

"Wow!!" Jack whistled softly. Dean raised his eye brows.

"Sam is six foot four. Sort of piss me off with those freakishly long legs of his"

Jack smiled. "Yeah big bros want to be tallest and biggest" Dean agreed whole heartedly.

"George always protects me from bullies. He's an over protective mother hen when it comes to me"

"Aren't all big brothers?" Dean smirked remembering how he beat the crap out of bullies when it comes to Sam.

"You do that to your brother? Protect him?"

"Do I look like a dumb ass not to do it?" Dean growled softly.

"No" Jack immediately said.

"Lets say …I lost the count of times I protected Sammy."

"Oh"

"Well that's what big brothers do. Save their pain-in-the-ass-little-brothers. It's their responsibility. Their job. Look out for the lil brothers cuz they are trouble magnets"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"NO"

"Yep" Dean sighed. _'And I screwed up the big job.'_

"You ok?"

"Nah…I guess I screwed up"

"Oh" _What's with this kid? He's always saying 'Oh'_ "But Sam won't be angry with you"

"Hmmm"

"I know I'm a lil brother too." Dean smiled the innocence of the kid. "Yeah I know that too. It still doesn't make any difference"

"Being a big brother is hard isn't it?" _'Well kid isn't that dumb'_

"Kinda of but it's more fun. You can give the little guy hell" Jack rolled his eyes.

"What it's like to be a big brother?"

'_Great are you writing some sort of freaking science report of how-the-big-brothers-think?'_

"Well…You gotta make sure your lil brother is happy, safe and protected. You gotta comfort them when they are sad or feel like crying" Dean smirked.

"We don't cry"

"Whatever…you should always look out for them and take care of them. Make things right as much as possible and beat the crap out any one who will mess with them"

"Sounds like George"

"Good"

"I think you are good big brother too" Dean smiled softly.

"I've been told that but thanks. I guess you are a good little brother too" Jack nodded.

"George is my hero. I look up to him and know that he's gonna fix any problem. And I love my big brother a lot…"

"I love Sammy a lot too" words escaped from Dean's lips before he could even stop them. Dean froze for a second. _'Fuck some one please shoot me…When did I started to get all this girly, caring sharing and having chick flick moments?'_

Jack's parents finally realized that their youngest son was talking to a complete stranger. Jack's father gaze was on Dean as if X raying him. Jack looked at his dad.

"Dad he's Dean…"

"Evans. Dean Evans." Dean said flashing a small smile at the man while extending his hand.

"Matt Cooper. My wife Rebecca" he shook hands. Dean nodded at Rebecca.

"Heard about George. I hope he'll be ok" Dean answered sincerely. Matt nodded absent mindedly.

"His chances aren't good. Blunt trauma to the head. He had stopped breathing." Dean grimaced. "Well we could at least think positively" Dean muttered softly.

"So what's your case?"

"It's my brother. He's in surgery. We were mugged. Those ba-…well they gave a pretty number to his head. I couldn't protect him well enough." Matt and Rebecca Cooper felt the distress and the layers of guilt in the younger man. "I'm sure you did the best" Rebecca said. Dean gave a grim smile. "Best wasn't just enough" He muttered.

"Family of George Cooper?" the doctor asked. Matt, Rebecca and Jack all stood up almost immediately. They went to a less crowded place and discuss about George and Dean faintly heard 'lost him once' 'slipped into a coma'. Dean felt sincerely sorry for the family and suddenly a new terror brushed in his mind. What if Sammy slips into a coma…What if he was hurt more than he thought? Dean hurriedly looked at the watch. It was only a half an hour passed. He observed Matt, Rebecca and Jack returning back to their seats crying their hearts out. And Dean knew it's gonna be really hard for Jack when they wouldn't let him into the ICU once George is settled in there. Dean's heart ache for Jack.

Dean isn't a praying type of a guy but he felt like doing it watching Jack's desperate cries when they didn't let him visit George. Dean remembered the conversation he had with Lyla.

"_Layla. I'm not much the prayin' type, but... I'm gonna pray for you" _

"_Well, there's a miracle right there." _

Dean snorted. But he prayed in his own unique Dean way for Sam to be ok and George to wake up.

"_Ugh…Hey God…um it's me Dean Winchester. You know me, so have no offence I'm not praying type. So if I suck up can't help… I know after that freaky faith healing thingy, I did ask a few stuff but here we go again. You see, Sammy gotta be ok. I screwed up again when I'm supposed to protect him. Since now I have this one hallelujah _faith. _I thought to give you a ring_._ I'll send those fu…frigging bastard to the hell more than usual cuz you gotta save both Sammy and George Cooper. That kid, Jack he's a good kiddo. He deserves it. So are we deal?? Make them both ok and I'll keep to my deal. "_ Dean sighed after his not so right prayer. _'This is so freaking weird' _Dean Thought after he prayed shaking his head slightly.

"Family for Samuel Evans." Dean shot up and walked to the doctor.

"I'm his brother Dean. How is he? "

"I'm Dr. Roberts. Your brother's surgeon. Samuel-…"

"He prefers Sam" Dean corrected absentmindedly.

"Sam…He pulled out of the surgery successfully." Dean let go the breathe he held. "The good news is he hadn't got any skull fractures when he hit the wall but he suffered from a bad concussion. He had four cracked ribs on his right side. And we managed to stop the internal bleedings. He's one lucky young man"

Dean nodded. "So Sam's ok?"

Dr. Roberts smiled. "Yeah…you can say that"

"When can I see him?"

"As soon as he's settled in his room"

"Thanks for every thing doc" Dean said shaking hands with the doctor.

"You are welcome and take care of your brother." Dr. Roberts patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Always do" Dean said promptly.

_**After 30 minutes**_

Dean looked down at Sam sleeping some what peacefully due to the sedatives. He brushed away the unruly bangs from Sam's eyes. "You seriously need a hair cut kiddo. No wonder demons are all hot on you" Dean mused. Fiddling with Sam's blanket for a moment Dean rested his hands on Sam's lax one. "Jeez Sammy why do you have to be a trouble magnet?" Dean asked softly touching his forehead. He brought the chair closer to the bed and sat on it. "You attract poltergeists like hell little brother. What with you and them huh??" Dean snorted softly. "Well man gotta say this hospital lacks hot nurses big time. Didn't see a one yet" Dean paused. "But then again I didn't have time to check on them. There was this kid called Jack and had to have a heart to heart talk. Yeah Sam it's a kid and we did have a one hell of a sharing-caring crap. You know 'Big brothers rock'. Hmmm" Dean chewed his lower lip "Guess this conversation shit have to wait till you wake up and start bitching around right?" Dean watched Sam sleeping and got buried in his own world wondering about Jack.

………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Five hours later **_

Sam's head hurt. Not only the freaky head as Dean love to call it; his right side was hurting. Sam tried to open his eyes. They felt heavy but he managed to open them slowly. His vision was blurry first but with more focusing he saw the white walls. _Hospital_

That means Dean is some where around too. Sam looked around the room and saw Dean sleeping on the chair in an uncomfortable position. Sam smiled. His throat felt dry. Sam tried to sit up but his ribs protested with shooting pain. _'Ok bad idea'_ Sam had to try his next best option. "De...a" his voice croaked and sounded too weak for his own liking. He tried again "Dean?"

Dean's eyes shot up. He looked at Sam and was extremely pleased to see him awake. "Up aren't we sunshine? Took you long enough" Dean said smirking trying to mask his concern. Sam rolled his eyes. "Water" he rasped out. "At your service." Dean reached the cup and held the straw to Sam. Sam tried to drink fast. "Whoa easy there tiger" When Sam was finished he felt a little better than before. "Thanks" Dean flashed a smile. "Sure thing Sammy. How ya feeling?"

"Crap!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ok…jackhammer?"

"I get it. You got a bad concussion, four cracked ribs on the right side, internal bleedings. Ring any bells?" Dean said grinning.

"Jerk…At least that explains the jackhammer. Wha happened?"

"You and the poltergeist sucker happened"

"Your arm?... That dragger?" Dean pressed the call button.

"No shit Sherlock. But I'm one piece. Chicks love these scars you know." Dean showed his bandaged arm. Sam gave him an exasperated look.

A young nurse came in to give Sam his pain killers and other meds. Dean observed the nurse eagerly. Finally some one who's almost on his taste! Dean looked at the name tag with his cocky grin. _'Kate Travis'_ Sam tried to look disgusted but failed miserably and smiled. "That's it. You'll feel more comfortable now." Kate said finishing with the pain meds. Sam gave her a small lopsided grin and she returned it smiling warmly. Before Sam could say any thing else Dean interrupted. "Thanks Kate" Dean flashed her one of his charming smile. Kate blushed slightly and went out.

"Ass" Sam said smirking. Dean said nothing but gave him a victorious smile. Sam shook his head exasperated but winced as it hurt. Dean noticed his pain.

"Still jackhammer bro?"

"Nah…It'll be better soon."

"Yeah…and don't worry you didn't damage any brain cells in that freaky geek brain of yours."

"Huh very funny…Dean?"

"What?"

"You got the sucker?"

"For both you and me little brother"

"Good" Sam closed his eyes. But he slowly opened them again.

"Eh…Dean?" Sam's voice was slurred.  
"What _now _Sammy?"

"It's Sam…Um…thanks…for you… know… getting… me here… quickly…and." Sam tried to stay awake and finish the sentence.

"Hey no chick flicks. Shut your cake hole and go to sleep"

"Jeeeeeerk" Sam managed before falling asleep.

"Bitch" Dean said softly.

He looked at Sam who was back to sleep. Dean felt guilty. "Don't deserve thanks Sammy cuz I couldn't protect you well enough. That's why you end up here first place" Dean sighed heavily and watched Sam's chest rise and fall.

………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Five days later.**_

Dean slowly headed from the cafeteria. Thankfully Sam's gonna be released tomorrow and they are gonna leave the hospital and the damn town. Dean was sipping the coffee slowly walking down the corridors towards Sam's room.

"Dean" a small scream froze Dean on the spot. Dean slowly looked back wondering who the hell had a sudden liking to him. It was sort of familiar and then Dean recognized who it was.

"Hi Jack" Dean nodded at the kid. "You shouldn't be screaming in hospital corridors" Jack grinned. "Yeah whatever…" the kid looked like the Christmas has just arrived.

"Lemme guess. George is fine and you get to see him?" Dean mused.

"Right-O. George woke up yesterday. He had been asking for me and docs let me visit him today. He's sleeping now" Jack said happily.

"That's cool Jack. Don't you think you shouldn't be wondering off without any one?" Dean asked noticing Jack's parents are not around.

"Oh" Jack covered his mouth. Dean gave him a stern look.

"Where were you before you came tearing after me?"

"Café…came with mom" Dean sighed. Sam was asleep before he came. He had to make sure Jack gets back safely.

"That's it kiddo. Off we go to the café. Your mom must be worried sick" Dean said hurrying back to the café with Jack. True to his words Rebecca Cooper was worried sick. She was searching for Jack frantically asking almost everyone whether they had seen her baby son.

"Mom" Jack screamed and ran to Rebecca.

"Oh thank God…" She hugged Jack tightly. "Where did you go? What were you thinking about wandering alone?" She scolded him.

"I saw Dean. I wanted to tell him that George was fine." Jack said hugging Rebecca back. Rebecca looked at Dean. Dean wondered whether she could remember him but smiled. Rebecca recognized the young man that was in the waiting room talking with Jack five days ago. She observed him. He looked lot better and self assured than she had seen him before. She smiled at him and walked towards him.

"Hi Dean. Good to see you again"

"Same here Mrs. Cooper" Dean flashed her smile.

"Oh just call me Rebecca. Jack here followed you didn't he?" Dean ruffled Jack's hair.

"Yeah he told me about George. Good to hear that he woke up"

"It is. Doctors called it a miracle that George woke up pretty quickly. He had a bad hit on the head"

"Well I'm happy to hear that he's out of wood"

"He had been asking for Jack and the doctors let him visit George today. They were both happy." Rebecca said running her hand through Jack's hair.

"Where is Mr. Cooper?"

"He's with George. We came for coffee" Dean nodded.

"So how's your brother doing?" Dean was amazed that they even remembered about Sam. Dean had doubts whether she'll remember him let alone remember Sam; due to the worried and anxious state she had been the other day. But she seemed to remember them all the same.

"He's good. They are releasing him tomorrow and we are gonna hit the road." Dean said smiling at Jack.

"That's good to hear. Deciding to go some where special?"

"Nope…not yet."

"Mom can I go and see Sam?" Jack asked looking at his mother. Dean frowned. '_Oh no…no you don't.'_

"If it's ok with Dean…I don't have any problem" '_Dammit'_

Dean looked at both of them bewildered. Rebecca was smiling at him and Jack was looking excited. Dean opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Ugh…Yeah sure"

"YES!!" Jack said victoriously. Dean raised his eye brows and Rebecca laughed. So in the end Dean had to take Rebecca and Jack with him back to Sam's room.

"Where the hell was you Dean? Lemme guess you were fli-…" Sam asked Dean when he walked inside. Sam woke up and found an empty room. He guess that Dean went to get a coffee but he was waiting for almost 15 minutes made him guess may be Dean was flirting with a nurse. Sam stopped abruptly when he saw a little boy and a woman who looked in her mid thirties arrived in to the room right after Dean. Sam frowned at them and looked at Dean. Dean shrugged but gave his ever so cocky smile. Sam eyed Rebecca wondering what's going on.

"Hi Sam" Jack grinned at him. "Ugh…hi" Sam managed to choke out. Dean watched it amused. Sam still eyed Rebecca misunderstanding that Dean was flirting with her. _'Why the hell bring her here? Dean are you nuts??' _

"Um…Sammy this is Jack and his mother Rebecca. I met Jack at the waiting room when err…you were in the surgery. We had pretty chat didn't we Jack?" Dean supplied not wanting Sam to jump into any insane ideas. Jack nodded eagerly. Sam looked bewildered when Dean said he met Jack not Rebecca and even more when he said that he had a _chat_ with Jack.

"Yep. He said loads of things about you. I told him about George my big brother"

"Sweet" Sam managed. Jack moved to his bed and sat down on it. Dean laughed clearly amused at Sam's uncomfortable state. Sam glared at Dean. Rebecca smiled at him.

"We are happy to see you better. Heard that you are getting released tomorrow." Rebecca said while Jack was looking at Sam making him more uncomfortable. "Ugh…thanks"

"George met with an accident. We were waiting in the room while both of your surgeries were on. So Jack and I talked…Waiting rooms freak you the hell out and it's damn frustrating." Dean explained further.

"You two don't look like brothers" Jack announced. Dean grinned.

"Oh yeah…long hair, that freakishly long legs I told ya, geek brain, dimples, puppy dog eyes and not to mention that I'm the handsome one…"

"Dean!!"

"…Yeah it's pretty much sum up we don't look like brothers"

Jack laughed. "Dean was pretty worried about you." Jack informed Sam promptly. Sam looked amused at Dean who immediately responded.

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Not"

"Too…you said when their little brothers are in surgeries big brothers can get scared" Sam smirked.

"And he said that you are the bestest lil brother in the world" Jack said grinning widely. Sam looked genuinely surprised at Dean who looked like a deer in the headlights. Dean suddenly found some thing very interesting on his boots.

"Really?"  
"Uh huh"

"What else did he say?" But before Jack could say any thing Dean jumped in the middle. He was flushed. "So tell us about George"

"The docs let me visit him today"

"That's really cool. I bet you two had a quite time" Sam said still eyeing the flushed Dean.

"Yep…I told about you and Dean to him. He's looking forward to meet Dean. George is bored. Weird huh? He only walks up yesterday. He complains that the most of nurses aren't hot enough" Rebecca looked some what embarrassed. "Ah…boy after my own heart" Both Sam and Jack shook their heads in unison.

"We gotta go Jack dad and George must be waiting" Rebecca said. She smiled at Dean and Sam warmly. "You two take care of yourselves and each other." Dean and Sam both nodded and smiled at her. Jack gently hugged Sam and he returned the hug. "Is Dean still your hero?" Jack whispered when he hugged Sam. "Yep kiddo he is" Sam whispered back. "Get well soon Sam" Jack said grinning at him "Sure Jack. Tell George to get well soon from me and Dean ok" Sam ruffled his hair. "Ok" Jack gave high fives to Dean. "You take care of him" Jack said seriously. Dean smirked. "Aye Aye captain" he saluted Jack. "Make sure you take care of your one too"

Just after Rebecca and Jack disappeared from the room Sam looked at Dean with a questioning face. "You two had a _chat_?"

"Aw…breathe easily Sammy boy"

"I still can't believe that you had a chat with a kid other than a chick"

"Flash news college boy…Kids are great with me"

"Huh…Name three kids you know"

"Oh I don't know….Sam, Sammy, Samuel" Dean deadpanned.

"You gotta be kidding?"

"Dude …You were one hell of drama queen then you know. I so can split you into three kids"

"So how did Jack melt Dean Winchester's emotional-kid-loving heart?" Sam asked teasing.

"He said he was scared" Dean said softly. They were silent for a moment.

Dean remembered his deal. He looked up amused. _'Since you kept the deal I'll do my part too. Thanks any way' _

"What's so funny up there?"

"Nothing bitch"

"Well at least Jack don't scream _'__Zeppelin rules!' _and high five"  
"That's a very important phrase…you should use it a lot too young Sammy"

"It's Sam you jerk… Any way where are we going tomorrow"

"No idea…why don't your spidey senses tickle. That saves me lots of reading. By the way what did Jack told you"

"Nothing special"

"Come on little brother"

"Nope…not gonna happen"  
"Wait till tomorrow. I'm gonna kick your sorry ass big time"

"Hey what for?"  
"Getting into trouble you freak. This big bro need some time for himself and chicks"  
"But you admitted that I'm the bestest lil brother in the world. Isn't that so cute"

"Ugh…Don't even go there bitch." Dean growled.

"Jerk"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it. Please have a heart to ****review. Then I could know your ideas and correct my mistakes. Thank a lot for reading.**


End file.
